The field of the disclosure relates generally to aerial vehicles, and more specifically, to aerial vehicles including radome assemblies that protect antennas from environmental conditions.
Radomes are structures used to protect antennas (e.g., radar antennas) and associated equipment from environmental exposure. Thus, radomes may be subject to both physical and electromagnetic requirements and specifications. For example, radomes are often used in various types of spacecraft, aircraft, and missiles carrying radar equipment, and as such, must be aerodynamic and capable of withstanding physical and thermal stresses encountered during flight. Radomes also are typically subject to electromagnetic performance requirements and specifications such as, for example, minimum transmission loss, minimum reflected power, minimum beam deflection, and minimum pattern distortion. There is often a trade-off in the design of a radome between physical performance requirements and electromagnetic performance requirements.
Many radomes perform under varying, and often extreme, conditions. For example, at least some known radomes must perform their functions when exposed to high temperatures as may be common for certain aircraft, such as high-speed airplanes, missiles, and spacecraft. More specifically, hypersonic missiles travel through the atmosphere at speeds in the Mach 5-7 range or higher, which may expose missile elements, especially the radome tip, to temperatures of approximately 1700° F. (926° C.) or more for several minutes. Performance of aerial vehicle elements may be limited by such high temperatures. For example, missile radome performance may be limited by temperature, as well as waveband transmittance, material, process maturity, and affordability. Radomes require high temperature capability over sustained periods, all-weather durability, and electrical and/or thermal performance characteristics at a reasonable cost.